The invention relates generally to the field of electrical systems and enclosures, such as enclosures utilized with motor control centers (MCCs). Specifically, the invention relates to techniques for ventilating and isolating such systems.
Electrical systems may be used in residences, commercial applications, or a variety of industries to provide, manage, and/or control electrical power provided to equipment, machines, and/or processes. These electrical systems may be installed in enclosures, such as MCCs, for a number of reasons. For example, the enclosures may help to protect the electrical systems from external conditions, such as dust, debris, animals, weather, unauthorized access, collisions, and so forth. In addition, the enclosures may help to contain and/or redirect internal conditions associated with the electrical systems. For example, arcing faults may create heat, gases, melted metal, shrapnel, and other debris that may be ejected by the affected electrical system. Thus, enclosures may help to protect not only electrical equipment, but also nearby personnel and/or equipment.